When fantasy becomes reality
by Sweet Snowflake
Summary: Tifa tells a love story to some childreen of the slums. What if the story was real after all? One-shot fic. Please R & R!


**When**** fantasy becomes reality**

            "Hey! She's here! Miss Tifa, miss Tifa!" The small Seiji called waving his hand high up his head. He looked back at his other childreen friends and their faces lighted like they were seeing a fairy. Watching their reactions, Tifa Lockheart smiled in a happy smile that made everyone got lost in her pink lips. She carefuly walked through the wooden path of the old slums church towards the children and kneeled next to them.

            "Hi everyone!" She softly said placing her hands on her knees. The childreen giggled at the sound of her voice making her grin inocently.

            "Miss Tifa... Please tell us a story..." The timid Celes asked caressing one flower. Hearing that, Tifa looked blankly at the yellow flowers of the flower bed raised by her best friend and sighed sadly, remembering her Past.

            "Are you ok?" Little Mike asked showing her concern in his voice and in his blue eyes. Back to the church, Tifa nodded and smiled again.

            "Ok! I'll tell you a story! One old story that... I know." Tifa said, athough she wanted to say a story she had lived. But she kept it that way, knowing that her presence in the story was useless. The three childreen looked at each others and sat confortable next to the kneeled Tifa. She touched on Seiji's blond hair and sighed, getting ready.

            "The story I'm about to tell... is about one angel and one human..." She started pausing for a moment. Celes looked at her, excited with the plot. As for the boys, they looked confused at each other but looked back at Tifa, waiting for her to continue. "He, a mercenary, lonely and cold from his not so good Past, one day met one girl, a flower girl. She had beautiful emerald green eyes, long brown hair and a soft pale skin. As for him, he was blond and his eyes were blue and mysterious. When both of them met, she was selling flowers on a freezing day. He bought her one for only one gil. The mercenary felt something for the girl right on that moment althought he didn't show it."

            "Really?" Mike's eyes widened in surprise. 

            "How sweet! Love at first sight!" Celes exclaimed clapping. Tifa's eyes got sad with her words.

            "Let miss Tifa continue!" Seiji interrupted.

            "Right. When he left the girl, he wasn't expecting to see her again... But he did. Destiny... brought them together again. This time, because of a mission. He was going to be her bodyguard in exchange for a date with her. You may be thinking that everything was going fine for them, but it wasn't so... An evil being was preparing himself to destroy the Planet and it was her duty to protect it from everything. Meanwhile the flower girl tried to confess her love to the mercenary, but she couldn't..."

            "Oh! Why?" Celes asked interrested.

            "If you let miss Tifa go on with the story, you will know!" Mike shot at the girl who stuck out her tongue at him. Watching their inocence, Tifa giggled.

            "She couldn't confess it to him because she knew she was going.... to die." Tifa took another deep sigh, closing her eyes for a moment. "Being a Cetra, she had to protect the Planet praying for Holy, a powerful magic that only the Cetras can control. And the mercenary didn't know she had to do it sacrificing her life."

            "How did she sacrifice herself?" Seiji asked quickly. Tifa looked at him and nodded.

            "It wasn't really sacrifice herself... She only knew she was going to die. He... started to fall for her with all his life, realizing that he couldn't live without her. But he was a very closed boy... He wasn't the kind of boy who talks about his feelings to everyone. And because of that... he didn't tell her how he loved her as well. The times they spent together weren't many... but they were the best moments they have ever had in their lives. When the day she had to pray came... He dreamed about her. She was telling him that she had to go. He tried to run, but the more he ran the more she faded away from him. The moment he woke up, he knew perfectly well where she was so he had to hurry up for her." Tifa paused again and looked at the childreen interrested expressions. "When he finally arrived at the place she was praying... It was too late. The dark evil came from above them and killed the flower girl with no mercy, right in front of the mercenary."

            "Oh my God!" Celles exclaimed raising her hand to her mouth. The boys remained in silence.

            "Not baring the pain inside him... The mercenary cried for the first time... For his flower girl that was lost forever. She... became an angel, loving him eternally from Heaven and him... a human... loving her with all his heart, from Earth." Tifa ended with  tears forming in her brown eyes. The childreen remained astonished with the story their friend just told.

            "Wow! How beautiful!" Celes said getting up. "But it's so sad..."

            "Yeah... But it's beautiful!" Seiji rose to his feet, helping Mike to get up too. 

            "Thank you for the lovely story, miss Tifa!" The childreen said at the same time. They kissed Tifa's cheeks and left the church playfuly becoming the story's characters.

            "It was a wonderful story..." She heard a voice behind. She got to her feet and looked at his deep Mako blue eyes. She smiled softly at him. They both started walking towards the church's exit.

            _Thank you..._

            Tifa heard a faintly whisper. She looked back but saw no one. Looking at the flower bed, she smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi! What do you think? It's my first fanfiction.... Please review! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
